Pokewonders
by Ben10magician
Summary: Ash and Misty formed a group called 'the Fellowship of the Pokemon Trainers' to help Justin T. Nocturne, a long-lost prince and the last of the Nocturne family, finds his uncle King Morphius. But, little do they know that a dark figure from Justin's past named The Grand Duke of Owls is on their trail; completely hell-bent on killing him to fulfill a curse!
1. Chapter 1

Pokewonders

Ash and Misty are reuinited and journyed around the world together to become a Pokemon Champion. They soon discovered a lost young prince named Justin T. Nocturne and found out that Justin is the last of the Royal Nocturne Family. Together with new friends, and Pokemons, Ash and Misty formed a group called 'the Fellowship of the Pokemon Trainer' to help Justin finds his uncle King Morphius. But, little do they know that a dark figure from Justin's past named The Grand Duke of Owls is on their trail; completely hell-bent on killing him to fulfill a curse!

Heroies-

Ash Ketchum w/t Pikachu

Misty Waterflower w/t Togepi

Justin T. Nocturne (My OC)

Princess Eve (My OC)

Coruage (Courage the Cowardly Dog; with a role of Scooby Doo/Pooka and become's Justins dog)

Juan-Bob. Speed and Puffin (The Swan Princess)

Pero the Cat (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots 1969)

Boss/Father Mouse, Son Mouse and Boss Mouse' mouse bandits (also from Nagagutsu o Haita Neko 1969)

Tom and Jerry

Pierre (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots 1969; . ; as Justin's twin brother and Pero's old friend)

Princess Rosa (Nagagutsu wo Haita Neko a.k.a. Puss N Boots; Pierre's love intrest)

Robin Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie; as Justin and Pierre's adobted cousin),

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine (Kingdom Hearts)

Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Aang and Katara (Avatar the Last Airbender)

Dan Kuso and Runo (Bakugan)

Hiccup and Astird (HTTYD)

Naruto and Sakura (Naruto series)

Princess Camille, Nemo w/t Icarus, Flip and Professor Genius (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland),

April O'Neil, Leonardo, Michalangelo, Donatello, Rapheal, and Master Splinter (TMNT 2012)

? (a love interest for Leonardo) Naminangela: (My OC love interest for Michelangelo), Bridgedella (My OC love interest for Donatello), and Mona Lisa (a love intrest for Rapheal)

Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh; as April's boyfriend)

Villians-

The Grand Duke of Owls (with his role of Rasputin from Anastasia; reference to KTKomedy2813's Dasiystasia)

Team Plasma

Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth)

Team Aqua

Team Magma

Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle)

The Owls (Rock-A-Doodle)

Merlock the Magician

Dijon the Theif

Hunch (Rock-A-Doodle)

Fat Cat (Chip and Dale; as Ben10magician's 'royal' adviser)

Pete

Meeps, Wart, Snout and Mole

Prince Hydron

Princess Kairios

Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Rude

Ron and Perl (the Stabbington Brothers)

The Owls (Rock-A-Doodle)

Foxy Loxy (Disney's Chicken Little 1943)

Lucifer (Puss N Boots 1969)

Azula (Avatar: the Last Airbender)

Drago (Jackie Chan Adventure)

Cornelius the Wolf (Disney's Peter and the Wolf; in his antho wolf form and voiced by Tim Curry)

?

?

?

and

The Shredder (TMNT 2012; as the REAL main villian who appears at the end of this first series, pursuing the heroies and wants revange on Hamano Yoshi A.K.A Master Splinter)

Other Characthers-

The Amigos; Ramon, Nestor, Raul, Rinaldo and Lombardo (all with role of Bartok the Bat from Anastasia; reference to KTKomedy2813's Dasiystasia)

Cedric Diggory and Detective88/Raina (Harry Potter and fellow authoress)

Ethan and Zoey (Fellow author and Pokemon)

Sasuke Uchiha and DisneyGal1234/Daisy (Naruto and fellow authoress)

Ryan Huffman and Jesse Berney (Kinghuffman's OCs)

?

?

?

?

King Mickey Mouse

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

Donald Duck

Goofy

?

?

King Morphues

Aslan the Lion

and Troubadour (as a narrator like he did on Mickey, Donald and Goofy; The Three Musketeers)

Extra-

Elrond Half-Elven (The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit)

Legolas Greenleaf (The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit)

Haldir (The Lord of the Rings)

Boromir (The Lord of the Rings)

Bard (The Hobbit)

Gimli, Son of Gloin (The Lord of the Rings)

Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit)

Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gimgi, Merry and Phillip (The Lord of the Ring)

Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifor, Bofur and Bombur (The Hobbit)

Humans (The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings)

Elves (The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings)

Dwarves (The Hobbit and The Chronicles of Narnia)

Ents (The Lord of the Rings)

Giants (The Chronicles of Narnia)

Fauns and Satyrs (Greek Mythology and The Chronicles of Narnia)

Hobbits (The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings)

Centaurs (The Chronicles of Narnia and Greek Mythology)

Albaton Skyrunner (Kinghuffman's OC Dragon character; as Ash's Dragon)

Kitara Cloudswimmer (Kinghufffman's OC Dragon character; as Misty's Dragon)

Draco (Dragonheart; with a certain twist)

Mountian Trolls (Harry Potter)

Goblins (Princess and the Goblin)

Hexxus (FernGully; the Last Rainforest)

Minotaurs (The Chronicles of Narnia)

Uruk-Hai (The Lord of the Rings)

Dark Elves (Hellboy 2: The Golden Army)

Black Dwarves (The Chronicles of Narnia)

Frost Giants (Thor)

Smaug (The Hobbit)

Narissa (Enchanted; in Dragon form)

Drakenarr Darkclaw (Kinghuffman's OC Dragon)

And

Gollum/Smeagol (The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings)


	2. ONCE UPON A PROLOGUE

CHAPTER 1 ONCE UPON A PROLOGUE

It was a big day in the Fanfic Theater. The place was going to begin it's biggest story "PokeWonder." The show was about to begin. A brownish yellow turtle with brown eyes was sitting in a chair. He wore white gloves and green and yellow shell. His name was Troubadour. He read his comic book smiling, not knowing he was going sing in a bit.

Troubadour: **Singing, singing. I will be singing all day long,** **When I'm singing, there's nothing wrong!**

He then jumped onto his chair and started dancing.

Troubadour: **PokeWonders, HEY!**

Troubadour then sees a group of workers staring at him. Troubadour laughed sheepishly as he gets back into his chair and whispers the next part.

Troubadour: **La, la, la, la, la, la!**

"Talent to set everyone!" a boy named Jack Spicer (Xialion Showdown) called out, getting everyone's attention.

"We're begining in 60 seconds!" a girl named Lita Kino (Sailor Moon) yelled out.

Troubadour yelped, knowing that the show was about to start.

"60 SECONDS?" Troubadour said in shocked as he got out of his seat and ran to a dressing room that belonged to the narrator.,"Monsieur narrator, uh, monsieur narrator!" Troubadour yelled as he knocked on the door loudly as he added "Monsieur, monsieur, it is time!

Halfway through his sentence, the door swings open fast and slammed Troubadour into the wall. The narrator, who's face could not be seen, came out from his dressing room. He didn't see or care about the groaning turtle who got out of the door and recovered.

"Ah, monsieur. Pardom mi-moa" Troubadour said, going in front of the narrator.

"But today is the day, right monsieur? Because you promised I can sing my songs about Ash, Misty, Prince Justin and Princess Eve, right?" asked Troubadour with a smile on his face. The narrator did promise him that. Troubadour got out his guitar and began to sing.

Troubadour: **All for one...**

"What the- HEY!" he yelled as the narrator grabbed his guitar and smashed it on Troubadour's head.

"But monsieur, you promised!" Troubadour sighed sadly.

He then started to start having tears until he stopped, noticing where the narrator was going: to the trap door. Quickly, he headed over to him.

"Ah! Oh, no, no!" Troubadour called out to the narrator.

Unfortunately, due to the book the narrator was using to read, he did not notice it.

"No, no, no. Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur! Wait, wait! THE STAGE IS-"

It was too late as the narrator yelped and fell in the trap door.

"This way..." Troubadour sheepishly said as he pointed the other way.

"Let's keep it quiet people!" an octopus named Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) yelled.

The show was about to begin while the narrator was still due on stage. The narrator, still trapped, tossed his book, hoping for someone to catch it. Troubadour yelped as the book headed towards him. Troubadour tried to get out of the way, but the book smacked him in the back of the head, sending him flying into the air. He screamed as he pounded against the walls.

"Five seconds to air!" a dog named Sam (Sam and Max series) yelled.

Troubadour landed right where the narrator was to sit. The set looked like an old library. Troubadour blinked a few times, not knowing where he was at.

"Get the music ready!" Lita yelled, not knowing what happened.

"AND ACTION!" a crocodile named Vector (Sonic X) yelled. He looked in shock to see Troubadour on the set, "What's that turtle doing here?"

"What?" Troubadour asked in shock, "Oh great...I'm on the net."

"Where's the narrator?" Jack asked.

"Shhh! We're live. Just go with it." Lita said, before she said to Troubadour "Hey you!"

He noticed Lita asking him. "Don't just sit there like a turtle, do something!"

He yelped, only going into his shell before Lita continued. "You're on camera. For crying out loud, say something. Anything!

He then came out, then looked at the camera as he gulped a bit.

Troubadour: (nervously) Um, bonjour madames and monsieurs. Ah...

"JUST TELL THE STORY!" Lita whispered in anger.

Troubadour then noticed the book he was reading earlier as he grinned, no longer nervous. He then cleared his throut while adding "Ahem. I will tell the tale of..." He then showed the book as he continued smiling. Da-da-da! 'PokeWonders!'"

"This is my favorite version!" Troubadour said with a smile, "The one with pictures...and MY songs. Where story begins in the Land of Narnia..."

* * *

The story begins with a music box with the Ben10magician (a 21-year-old man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and wears a dark grey t-shirt with the snarling wolf face on it a pair of black jeans, black duster coat, black cape with a hood, a black fedora hat and has a pair of black shoes. Uselly he wears wears a golden wolf head necklace on an orange ribbon around his neck, but not now. He was wearing a royal red trinket with gold trim and hung on gold ribbon around his neck) dancing with a woman (a very beautiful 20-year-old young woman with long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and wears a red short and strapless dress (showing her breast cleavage), and black slipper.) named Queen Jennifer Nocturne, B10M's wife.

The music box itself was a round green-and-yellow device that played a tune you'll hear a lot (if you play the song to this fanfic) through the story.

As the music box closed, a hand picked it up and put it in its owner's purse. The man was an an enormously large man with a large Santa Claus like beard, and dark eyes. He was wearing golden brass armor, a laurel wreath crown and a reddish furlined cape. This man was his older brother, King Morpheus or Morphey for short, the ruler of Slumberland where he now lived in. He headed to her carriage, driven by a servant named Rolf, which took him to a palace where a party was being held.

As the carriage went, Troubadour narrated, "_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in Narnia, an enchanted world of elegant palace… and GRAND parties."_

As he got of the carriage and went it, the narration continued, "_The year was 1916, and Kinf Morphues' brother, Ben10magician Nocturne… was the king of Cair Perivel."_

In the palace, hundreds of people were dancing to music in a royal interior, which was completely fancy-looking, except for the chandelier, which was just a fruit stand on two strings painted to look golden and bearing a sloppily-added 300 on all sides.

"Hello, Darling!" Morphey exclaimed to a visitor at the palace. Jennifer Nocturne was dancing with her son Justin T. Nocturne, who was 6 years old and wearing a red royal shirt with yellow trimmings, dark red cape, white pants and black pants. and had dark-brown hair, hazel eyes and had a cute Justin Biber-like face, giggled as she lifted him high up in the air.

"Uncle Morphey!" Justin T. Nocturne exclaimed happily he landed safely on the ground and headed to his uncle, who waved at her to come over. Justin T. Nocturne showed her a picture that she drew for her.

_They were celebrating the 300th anniversary of B10M's family's rule. And it was on that night that not even the full moon burned brighter than Justin T. Nocturne. Ben10magicain's youngest son and Morphy's nephew._

Justin T. Nocturne handed her the picture and Morphey smiled at her and hugged her. At the time she drew it, Justin T. Nocturne was only 3 years old.

A little bellydancer was watching them in the corner. She couldn't help it, he had a little crush on Justin T. Nocturne. She was very beautiful Arabian girl, about 8-years-old, with long blackish brown wavy hair, beautiful brown eyes and a lovely smile. She has slender body, wore a hot pink tube top showing her belly and a little bit of her cleavage, had a belly button ring, long hot pink skirt down to her sheen with sparkling gold boarder and trim on bottom, gold earrings, bracelet and ankle bracelet, had barefeet, and also wore a gold heart-shape locket around her neck. Her name is Princess Eve.

_He begged his uncle not to return to Slumberland, so Morphy had a very special gift made for him to make the separation easier for both of them._

Morphey took the music box out of her pocket and held it in front of Justin T. Nocturne. He smiled and said, "For me? Is it a jewelry box?" Morphey smiled and took a necklace out of hisr pocket with a pendant on it. The pendant had the family symbol on it.

Morphey put the pendant in a slot on the side of the music box. He twisted it and the box opened. As it opened, a tune began. Justin T. Nocturne was amazed. "It plays our lullaby!" said Justin T. Nocturne.

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep," said Morphey, "and pretend that it's me singing." As the tune continued, Morphey began singing.

Morphey: _**On the wind **_

_**'Cross the sea **_

_**Hear this song **_

_**And remember**_

Justin T. Nocturne joined in and started to dance a bit as Morphey twirled him.

Morphey/Justin T. Nocturne: _**Soon you'll be **_

_**Home with me **_

_**Once upon **__**A Deceeeeembeeeeer**_

Morphey handed the pendant to Justin T. Nocturne. "Read what it says," said Morphey.

Justin T. Nocturne looked at the pendant, and off it she read, "Together in Slumberland." He grinned. "Really?" he exclaimed, "Oh, Uncle Morphy!" then hugged as hard as he could while Morphey laughed.

* * *

Later that night, however, the music suddenly stopped and the lights dimmed as a dark figure walked into the room. This dark figure was a large brown owl with a huge white monobrow a gray underbelly and sky-blue eyes with blue pupils and wore a monocle and a black cape- red on the inside- with a raised collar.

_But they would never be together in Slumberland… for a dark shadow… had descended upon the house of their family._

One of the woman visitors, Dorothy Gale, shook and dropped her glass of wine onto the floor, where it was crushed underneath one of the owl's feet. The owl was walking towards the throne with his fingers attached to each other (not literally, if you're stupid enough to think so) and an evil smile.

_He was simply known as… the Grand Duke of Owls. They thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud. POWER mad and dangerous._

The Grand Duke stopped as Ben10magician and Jennifer approached him and Ben10magician commanded, "How dare you return to the palace, Grand Duke?!"

"But…" the Grand Duke said, "I am your confidant!"

"Confidant! HA! YOU are a traitor! **GET OUT!**" Jennifer exclaimed commandingly.

The Grand Duke glared at him. "You two think you can banish the Grand Duke of Owls?"

Kevin (Ed, Ed and Eddy), who was watching in the crowd, said, "That's a very good question, and the answer is… yes. Yes, They do, you dork."

The Grand Duke, annoyed by the interruption, roared a blue magic breath which contained multiple shapes at Kevin, who only stood and blinked.

"GAHH!.!.! I'm a turtle now!" Kevin was now turned into a turtle, save his clothes.

The belching Grand Duke then turned back to Ben10magician and Jennifer and continued, "By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish YOU… with a CURSE!"

Everyone gasped in horror, except Ben10magician and Jennifer, who both stood untouched by that remark.

"Mark my words," the Grand Duke told everyone, then pointed to Ben10magician and told him, "YOU… and your family will die within the fortnight!"

Gasps occurred again.

"**I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF NOCTURNE FAMILY'S LINE FOREVER!**" the Grand Duke exclaimed evilly, then turned (at 'FOREVER') and marched off, but not before roaring breath magic again, except this time it was blood red! He roared it at the fruit stand, which was electrified and dropped from the ceiling and landed on Wile E. Coyote, who saw the fruit stand coming down on him and holds up the sign which says 'Yipe."

* * *

Later, back at his lair, the Grand Duke threw black dust into a cauldron of an unearthly green liquid. The liquid quickly turned into a red tornado of fire which flew through the roof and turned darker as seconds passed.

_Consumed by his hatred for Ben10magician and his family, the Grand Duke sold his soul for the power to destroy them._

After pleading with the dark spirits within the tornado, said spirits took the Grand Duke's skin and muscle with an arm formed from black smoke, leaving only his white soul and silhouetted skeleton.

The black fire twister then turned into a pink light. This pink light formed a black staff with pink brightening smoke showing from its globe, which had two crooked devil horns on its left and right sides.

The Grand Duke smirked evilly and his soul hand grabbed the staff. The staff turned the Grand Duke back into a solid creature, except the only difference was that he now had yellow eyes with red pupils.

He leaned the staff towards himself and, as several Pink Elephants flew out of its mouth, chuckled darkly, "Go. Fulfill your dark purpose… and seal the fate of Ben10magicain and his family… once and for all."

* * *

The demonic pachyderms flew towards the gates of the Ben10magician's palace and unlocked them, allowing a mob of angry citizens to storm into the royal grounds.

_From that moment on… the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy their lives forever!_

Part of the mob toppled Ben10magician's statue. A brick shattered an elegant palace window. Inside the castle, Ben10magician and his family were running down the darkened hallway to escape from the revolutionaries. They were all still wearing their nightgowns, but there wasn't time to get dressed.

"Father!" Justin screamed in fear.

"Hurry children!" Ben10magician announced who was holding one of his sons, and the poor little boy was crying.

Suddenly, Justin realized something was missing. "My music box!" he exclaimed, as he started run back to get it.

Morphey called, "Justin T. Nocturne! Come back! Come back!"

Justin didn't listen; she continued to run back to her room to retrieve his precious gift. He searched as soon as he made it to his room.

"Justin T. Nocturne!" Morphey cried closing the door behind her as Justin T. Nocturne found it.

Before they could speak, shots rang out inside the palace. They began to panic when a secret panel from the wall slid open and out came a cute little kittien, standing on two back feet. He was a little tabby cat kitten with brownish orange stripes, whitish peach-colored muzzle, eyebrows, paws, underbelly and feet, pink nose, and had lime green eyes. His name is Puss.

There were many secret panels in the palace for an emergency exits in case of trouble. As the tabby cat kitten caught up to them, five Adeile penguins called the Amigos, Ramon (the leader, blonde/brown hair), Nestor (black hair), Raul (small hair), Rinaldo (flat head) and Lombardo (spiky hair), climbed up to a balcony, as a tree branch crashed onto it, and walked towards the window side and watched them leave.

"Please hurry!" Puss urged, pulling the two's shirts, "Come this way, to the servant's quarter!"

Puss thrust them into the secret panel. However, in his haste, this had caused Justin to drop his music box.

"Hurry, Justin!" Morphey said, frightened.

"Grand Duke, he's getting away!" Ramon shrieked as he and his partners went off the balcony and down the tree to find their master.

"My music box!" Justin cried, as he tried to turn around but Puss pushed him away.

"Go, go, amigo!" he told him, looking fearful. Then the kitten closed the secret panel from inside, right after the revolutionaries broke in. Heavy footsteps rang out as they burst into Justin T. Nocturne's room.

"Where are they, boy?" one of the harsh guards snarled angrily.

"Go away!" Puss cried as he threw a vase at the guard.

The guard struck the young kitten with his rifle. A music box lay beside Puss as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Justin and Morphey had escaped from the palace. Their home was in flames and they had no idea where Ben10magician and his rest of his family had been. They dashed into the frozen river, freezing with their nightgowns on, and they panted as they ran for their lives.

"Uncle!" Justin cried, looking very scared.

"Keep up with me, darling!" Morphey cried, as she pulled her granddaughter along with her.

Unbeknownst to them, they were walking on the frozen river, and they half slid, half walked away from their old home. Suddenly without warning, the Grand Duke jumped from the stone bridge. He landed on the thin ice and grabbed Justin by the ankle, trying to pull him down with him.

"Grand Duke!" Morphey exclaimed in fear.

"Let me go! Please!" Justin pleaded, struggling to get away.

"You'll never escape me, child. NEVER!" the Grand Duke snarled dangerously and cackled, as he dragged him closer.

But luckily for Justin and Morphey and unfortunately for the Grand Duke, the large owl's weight caused the ice to give out. The Grand Duke saw this and panicked as he started sinking into the freezing water to his demise.

"Let me go!" Justin T. Nocturne said as she kicked again, and this time because of the Grand Duke's panicking, he was released and went with his uncle to run away from the quickly-sinking owl.

Still panicking, the Grand Duke screamed, "**PENGUINS!**"

The Amigos rushed to his side as Ramon exclaimed, "Master!"

"Quick, GD! Do the dog paddle as hard as you can!" One of the Amigos, Rinaldo, told the Grand Duke, as he and the others knew they were too small to pull as big a person as their master.

Raul added, "Yeah, it worked for my cousin once!"

"**I never took swimming lBRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBRBRBRB!**" the Grand Duke started, until he got pulled in so deep that he couldn't speak audibly without bubbles coming out. Slowly, he disappeared underneath the cold, frozen river, with only the staff on the icy ground and his monocle on the surface of the water remaining, as the Amigos mourned their master's passing.

A train whistle was heard, signaling for its departure. Crowds of panicking people from the attack of the revolutionaries ran to every train or transport they could find.

"Justin! Hurry! Hurry!" Morphey told his nephew.

The train jerked and began to chug towards the ground. They were desperately trying to get into the train. Luckily, a passenger who was already on the train grabbed Morphey's hands, but Justin T. Nocturne was still running along-side the train; and he was falling behind!

"Uncle Morphy!" cried Justin T. Nocturne.

He desperately tried to help his nephew. "Take my hand! Hold on to my hand!"

"Don't let go!" Justin T. Nocturne pleaded.

Their hands were slipping apart. The snow was blowing faster, and Justin T. Nocturne stumbled and fell.

Morphey could only watch horrified and he tried to save his nephew, only to have many people trying to hold him back.

"**JUUUUUUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIN!**" Morphey screamed hysterically, as he disappeared beneath the sea of people swirled all around him into the train car.

"**UNCLE MORPHY!"** Justin called back to him, as he watched, heartbroken as the train disappeared into the night.

It then changed into the palace painting of Ben10magician and his family; Justin T. Nocturne's face was shown in there. Outside of the palace was the sea of roaring flames.

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What have always been was now gone forever. And my Justin T. Nocturne, Morphy's beloved nephew… He never saw him again._

Author's notes: Whew! What a great first chapter. The next chapter is when Justin meets and become friends with Pierre and Christopher Robin before they were attacked by the Bagle Boys but are rescued by the Pokemon Trainers. After that Justin, Pierre and Christopher Robin dreamed about being great Pokemon Trainers.

The extra beginnings and scenes come mostly from Mickey, Donald and Goofy; the Three Musketeers, and Anastasia

Ben10magcian (that's me), Justin T. Nocturne, and Princess Eve are all my OCs.

Jennifer Nocturne is a beautiful actress from Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien series.

King Morpheus is the king of Slumberland from Little Nemo; Adventures in Slumberland

The Grand Duke of Owls is a main villian from Rock A Doodle.

The Amigos are the five penguins from Happy Feet.

Puss in Boots is an infamous cat/ former Orge Hunter from Shrek series and from Puss in Boots 2011

There's references to KTKomedy2813's Dasiystasia


End file.
